This invention relates to a method and a device for objectively measuring jump-lengths on a ski-jump.
In many sporting competitions the results now are measured by means of objective measuring methods. Such methods result in accurate and correct data values so that there is practically no possibility that a competitor will be placed inaccurately due to measuring errors within acceptable statistical margins of error. At slalom racing events, for example, the time of a competitor's speed is measured by one-hundredths of a second. At ski-jumping events, however, it is necessary to determine by manual means the landing point of a skier. In the use of manual measurement methods, measurement errors of several meters are not unusual and, due to the high speed of the ski-jumper at the landing moment (more than 20 m/s), such measurement errors are statistically unavoidable. There is, thus, a need for an objective and correct measuring method at ski-jumping events. Several objective measuring methods have been proposed and tested, but so far none has met the requirements of providing correct measuring values while simultaneously being technically and economically realizable.